What Have You Done Now?
by Slammer
Summary: Hermione has issues suppressing her love for Draco Malfoy . Her life grows in this way until Voldemort makes Draco choose between her and him. But Voldie starts to like Hermione, even if Draco chooses her will Voldie let her leave or will he keep her?
1. Prologue

What Have You Done Now?

Prologue

Hermione lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the setting sun. The boat floated even farther away from the shore. She was at her first class reunion. The party was a drag already.

Hermione leaned on the side of the yacht. Against her will Harry and Ron had forced her to attend this reunion, on Draco Malfoy's boat. She was okay with it until finding out were

it was held. It seriously bothered her. Her mind unwillingly flashed back to a time in her sixth year; she tried to get rid of the memories from that night with every attempt possible;

each yielded more vivid images.

**(Conveniently placed flash back sequence)**

_Hermione was at a party, an all house party. Someone spiked the punch, Hermione never thought someone would stoop that low, especially a wizard. But she took a _

_glass obviously not knowing, and before long she had drunk a good six glasses. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had the same fate. He drank a good twelve before he went _

_to talk to some Slytherin. She was standing by the punch bowl, and unfortunately he thought she was extremely hot. Under the influence of alcohol he kissed her, and _

_you know since she was drunk to it continued. They left together. Nobody noticed. They were in the broom closet until morning. When Hermione woke up and she was _

_against Draco's bare chest she freaked out. She ran out and was completely pissed the entire day. _

**(End of conveniently placed flash back sequence)**

Hermione was literally pushed kicking and screaming into a flying car, for fear of splinching her. She now was just leaning there. She completely ignored everyone. Just sitting there

was her wish.

Behind her she heard a slight shuffling noise _oh SHIT_ she thought. Hermione looked around and saw Draco there, looking completely _HOT_ in a tux. _OMG he is soooo hot_ she

thought and then corrected herself. _I shouldn't be thinking that, I'm going out with Ron. Wait… no …I dumped him last night. _

"Hi." She said stiffly. "How are you?" she asked not making one move.

"Fine, and you?" he asked back. She flushed a deep purple, as if he forgot his last question he said, "you okay? There's some water. You want some?" he gestured over his

shoulder. "I'd rather not have any vodka thank you." He laughed. "You still have that fire in your soul, no its not vodka." She flushed even deeper purple and was about ready to

jump over the side of the yacht.

Draco left for the water and Hermione did jump over the side. Her clothes were soaking and dragging her down, she didn't care. She wanted to escape the truth, she loved Draco

Malfoy, and she couldn't change that no matter how hard she tried.

Hermione swam to shore, and yanked at dirt until she clambered out of the water. With a flick of her wand she was gone. Except for the fact an old man would find a strand of hair

sitting there in thin air.

Into her condo she dived, locking the door. But unfortunately she hadn't out run her fears, because they had just caught up with her, with the person standing right in front of her

face. (And no I am not saying Draco was there, for you see she had another fear, greater than her fear of loving Draco. It was being captured by the [for want of a better word

person in front of her). You guessed it the commander of all fear had not died he just came back in the form of past experience. Lord Voldemort was there, commanding fear once

again.

Hermione drew her wand. "Put that away, wands do not work on me." He flicked a finger and twelve or so Deatheaters pounced on her holding her tight. "Pretty face, It's a shame

you're not pure blood, I thought Draco should have done better. Oh well, but don't worry it won't hurt that bad." He said. "This is only part of Draco's, uh, training, if you will. For

all of the Deatheaters I took one near and dear to them and forced them to choose their love or me." He hissed like a snake. Then Voldemort snickered and commanded the men to

follow him. "I think you will like the place I have for you. Ha! You might even call it pampering." He laughed and cracked his knuckles.

Hermione was knocked out and brought to a far away place.

_END OF PROLOGUE_

Chapter 1

Hermione awoke in a dark underground dungeon. Light poured in through a small window. There she crouched, knees hugged against her chest. _Draco._ she thought _Don't choose _

_me. I'm too weak, you deserve pure blood. _Tears ran down her cheeks. Almost immediately excruciating pain erupted from her head. She clutched it in her hands. The door burst

open and several Deatheaters proceeded forward. Grasping her arms they dragged her out of the cell and down the hall way.

Draco awoke in his normal bed, he felt a small presence behind his bed. He got up, his blond hair was all askew; he didn't even bother combing it. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans.

He went downstairs to the kitchen, thats where he found a note. On the fridge door, it read: _Draco_

_Been a long time hasn't it, since I've contacted you? Well I have your final test. Find thirty six walnut street for your first instruction_

_BEWARE_

_This test is very dangerous, not just for you,_

_but for the beauty I hold beside me._

_Careful, or I just might slit her wrists._

_I will be watching_

_Now go_

_Commander of Fear_

_Lord Voldemort_

_SHIT_ thought Draco. He didn't even bother to put on a shirt before he was out the door. _Thirty six walnut street, eh?_ He pulled himself into the flying Ferrari (his dad bought it for

his coming of age.)

It was about two minutes before he made it to the apartments of thirty six walnut street. It was a fairly nice place, for people who couldn't afford houses yet, or just wanted

something small. On the door of the building was a key and the numbers _A44_. So following this he used the elevator, people stare at him, like he was a wired idiot to walk around

with no shirt on. He was extremely embarrassed, he even flushed a pale pink. At A44 he unlocked the door to find a three room apartment. It was fairly nice. He looked on the

desks. It looked like it wasn't occupied for about fourteen hours. It was totally weired. He found a knife in the wall, a lightning gun on the ground, and a picture of Hermione, Ron,

and Harry. _I'm in HERMIONE'S APARTMENT, HOLY SHIT!_ The truth hit him like a kick from a mule.

Another note was on the wall, this time it was on a knife. The note read

_Draco,_

_So you found the apartment I see, I wanted her to write some of this:_

_Draco,_

_DON'T COME, HE WILL MAKE YOU CHOOSE BETWEEN_

The rest of Hermione's note was obscured, but it did say at the end

_FIVE O'CLOCK TRAIN TO WHALES, NO TICKETS NEEDED,_

_REMEMBER COME, OR SHE DIES!_

_(DON'T COME LEAVE ME TO DIE IT ISN'T WORTH IT! PLEASE)_

_COMMANDER OF FEAR,_

_LORD VOLDEMORT_

_AND YOUR BELOVED HERMIONE GRANGER_

He ignored Hermione's warnings and slid back into his car. Out of the back he pulled his suit. He didn't even know why he kept it there. He pulled on his from it. It looked pretty gay without the jacket.


	2. Testing, Testing 123

Five o'clock train… which station

_Five o'clock train… which station? Kings Cross… is she at Hogwarts? Why wouldn't I _

_need a ticket? What's so important about this train… oh God, if you are somewhere let _

_her be all right._ Draco sighed, pressing his palm to his forehead.

_(Ehem… __**CONVIENTLY PLACED FLASHBACK SEQUENCE #2… AT DRACO'S **_

_**VIEW)**_

Draco,

Love is not achieved in one single strike, so I leave you this… a piece of advice. Chose someone else I am not worthy of you. You are to great. Find someone to hold you tight and love you for who you are… not the amount of service you give. I could never Love you as she does. Find your new love and Shine on together. Through the thick and rough I wish you love and happiness.

_Love from,_

_Hermione Granger_

_A true Gryffindor_

Hermione left this for him to find and she left him in that broom closet. His only problem

with that was she was the one with he shone the brightest. Her beautiful, long, wavy hair,

smothered by the terrible Ron Weasly. She didn't even realize it. Ron smothers someone

who had just begun to shine.

_Her and he could outshine the sun…together, forever._

_(EHEM… __**CONVIENTLY PLACED FLASHBACK SEQUENCE #2 AT AN END)**_

Why? Why was Hermione tormenting him like this? Wasn't it enough having to live with

the constant shame of loving a Gryffindor with nothing to be rewarded with? When

would she finish attempting to thwart his love of her?

"Hello?" Draco peered down the deserted train station.

"Welcome." An icy voice came from behind him.

"Bellitrix, how nice to see you." he hissed through clenched teeth. "Hmm. I was expecting a more warm welcome wagon… no matter come with me you filthy blood traitor."

"Actually I was under the impression that you were the blood traitor… worse than me… why is it I heard that you and some muggle… Paco I think it is… thrashing around, Auntie." His voice filled with rage and anger.

"You bastard." She dove on Draco with the intent of throttling him.

"I see, Auntie what has happened where you do not have your wand anymore… are you turning into a muggle? Well, I don't think your husband would be pleased… he'd have to spend so much more… MUGGLE money… on I think its called a face lift… that's right auntie I know about your midnight beauty intensifier or what ever the hell its called. Any way at least its not as bad as ending up on the roof of Hogwarts having a pair of fluffy pink high-heeled boots on and not knowing what the hell happened. It took me two weeks to get those fluffy high-heels on the market. And I smelled like a cheep hooker for four."

Despite herself Bellitrix Lastrange began to laugh. She rolled off her nephew and sat their on the terminal floor screaming and shaking with laughter.

"Well, you know, Auntie, I guess you could be a better aunt if you stopped sneaking up behind me like Pansy Parkinson used to do, I think she really wanted to throttle me… Or hump me…. Well, personally I think it was the second, but keep that quiet, s'pecially from me mum don't want er finding out about me odd Irish being." For some reason that completely passed his aunt he started talking in an Irish dialect.

"Stop it… stop it… stop it." She was now rolling on the floor shaking with convulsive laughter.

"No, me mum always says that it bezzer to have a good laugh at zings, vather zen 'olding grudges." He suddenly turned from Irish to French.

After Bellitrix had stopped guffawing (like a man). She gripped her nephew's shoulder with a red talloned hand. 


	3. Endings and note from author

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That's quite enough, Draco, come with me." She pulled her nephew towards the wall and they disappeared into it. Next thing he knew, Draco was being shoved into the Three

Broomsticks and force-fed some green liquid in a glass, that he hadn't the slightest idea of what it was, except for the fact that it was causing him considerable pain. Bellitrix let him sit and stew before she spoke.

"Like that?"

"No, I can't say that I did. Do you think it tastes good? Because you do seem to have a liver of steel."

"What are you…"

"I know it has alcohol in it, and I know of your excessive drinking auntie. Yes Mother told me. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"You ungrateful bastard!!" she spat, "Do I detect a note of anger?" he retorted.

"Here!" she shoved a paper into his hand.

_Draco,_

_Life does not come without its sacrifices, now is your test. Death eater test that is, we will begin now. I need you to begin with imperious-ing the first animal in sight, killing the minister, Rufus Scrimgeorl, NOW. Remember me or she dies!_

_Commander of fear_

_Lord Voldemort._

Hermione leaned against the wall, her legs burning. Scratches and bruises lined her body, her eyes swollen and her arm broke.

"_episky" _Voldemort gave a lazy flick of his wand. She felt an excruciating pain in her arm. It mended but the hurt remained.

"You bastard,"

"Fiery, very brave, I like that, you are everything I've ever wanted, except you are not equal to me, commander of fear." Voldemort laughed, a high cold one "well I guess one favor wouldn't be unforgivable".

Hermione felt her head sear with pain as if someone had pushed thousands of needles into it. She felt a sudden demanding urge to obey every one of Voldemort's commands.

"_Come" _an icy voice pushed in her mind. She stepped forward with extreme resistance. _"touch me."_

"_NO!" _she resisted, No, No, NO!!

"_Resistance, won't be tolerable. Come. COME!"_

"_NO!" _

"_Yes, when I want you, you want me!"_

"_NO!"_

"_YES!" _the last came as such a harsh command she suddenly saw him in a beautiful light.

"_I pledged my heart to someone else, though, its not right."_

"_COME!"_

"_No, I can't your liege." _

"_You must. COME!"_ she took steps towards him, feeling an irresistible urge to kiss the filthy snake. She did, and a sudden sense washed over her. She backed away.

"_NO! You fucking bastard, I will never submit. No, No, NO!!" _she leaned back against the wall and huddled there resisting, holding out until her savior could come."

"Who's there" the gravelly voice of Scrimgeor came from behind the door. _"Hiss," _came from the other side and he saw nothing more.

"Now what." Draco leaned against the mahogany doorframe

"Here" Bellitrix handed him another paper.

_Draco, _

_Excellent, now comes the hardest part, a choice,_

_First drink this._

_Commander of fear,_

_Voldemort_

Hermione awoke to find Voldemort next to her stroking her hair, an angry glisten in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Really, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really." Then she noticed her finger, a huge diamond set ring.

--

Draco burst through the door to find Hermione huddled next to Voldemort and saw her pulling a ring off her finger.

"Hello, Draco."

"No, go leave, you're better off without me." Hermione turned her eyes away and tears left.

"Well, Draco this is something I must tell you, you normally have to pick but instead of that I've decided something else. Let her decide which man."

The two men left her in the middle.

She stood there watching the one she despised and the one she loved. She picked up a sword off the wall, and pointed it to her.

"Sorry." And a flash of silver and gold.

The end

_Note from the author: sorry if my writing went down hill but I really have an excellent sequel planned and I needed this one to set it up. Sorry if I mislead you._


End file.
